


Resurrection

by DragonFire026



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: ...I should probably add that there are spoilers for the Forsaken campaign here, You've been warned, an awoken guardian finds her way home, her exo friend is wayyyy to violent, sunbreakers and gunslingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFire026/pseuds/DragonFire026
Summary: There was a wildness here, a magic that hung in the wind and lurked behind every corner, and as strange as it was, it resonated with something deep inside her. Something she couldn’t begin to name, yet it tickled the back of her mind, a whisper of a memory.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I was gonna post this into my original Destiny one shot, but there's a different protagonist here, so it didn't really make sense. Anyway! Meet Elya!   
> This takes place after the Forsaken campaign. Lemme know if you want to see more of it!

The Dreaming City would never be home.

Its craggy mountains and looming spires were as unfamiliar to her as the savage valleys of the Tangled Shore. There was a wildness here, a magic that hung in the wind and lurked behind every corner, and as strange as it was, it resonated with something deep inside her. Something she couldn’t begin to name, yet it tickled the back of her mind, a whisper of a memory.

Elya shivered.

Beside her, Aura stood, silent. Her pale blue eyes swept across the cliffs. Elya could almost see her processors whirring as she struggled to comprehend exactly what she was seeing.

The Dreaming City was bigger than either of them had thought. Finding Uldren—if he was alive at all—could take hours. Days.

“This place is a mess.”

Elya jumped. Aura was behind her now, her cloak shifting in the breeze as she turned to examine the other side of the cliff.

“Scorn ‘n Taken everywhere, strange energy signatures here and-” she jutted a hand towards the shining spire in the distance. “…there, too. Some of it’s just the Taken, but the rest is a kind of power I’ve never felt before.” She turned to Elya. “You’re Awoken, do you feel anything?”

“Feel?” Elya shook her head. “No. I’m as clueless as you are.”

She blinked, then looked past the mountain to the spire. It glittered in the dying light of the setting sun, casting everything in scarlet tones. On any other day, she might have thought it beautiful.

Today, she was too filled with dread to care much for scenery.

Aura stirred beside her, placing her cold hand on Elya’s shoulder. “We need to get moving,” she said softly.

“Right.”

~~~~

_“Uldren is alive,”_

_Both Aura and Elya froze at the words. Elya’s jaw dropped. Aura’s expression remained blank as always, but her turquoise eyes went dangerously dark as she stood, fists clenching at her sides._

_Elya shifted, unnerved. Aura was powerful already—an angry Aura was even worse._

_And it had been Aura who’d taken the shot, Aura who had taken the hand cannon—Cayde’s hand cannon—that now sat at her hip, good as new. If Uldren was alive, there was a chance it wouldn’t be for long._

_“He can’t be.” The exo’s cool alto dropped into a gravelly bass. “I- I watched him die.”_

_“Yes, well.” Ikora swallowed, and Elya noticed for the first time that the warlock vanguard was_ sweating. _“According to Petra’s message, Uldren has been seen wandering around the Dreaming City with a Ghost.”_

_“A Ghost.” Elya repeated, stepping in front of Aura. “Uldren…is a guardian?”_

_Ikora’s eyes narrowed at the word but she nodded, folded her arms over her chest, and shook her head. “I hate to do this, but I need the two of you to go confirm the rumors. Petra and her corsairs are busy enough as it is. The two of you-”_

_“I’ll do it.” Aura snapped. “You don’t have to convince me.”_

_“I thought you’d say as much,” Ikora nodded. Her gaze flickered towards Elya._

_“I’m in too,” Elya sighed_

~~~~

“I don’t like this,” Elya mumbled.

Aura snorted. “And you think I do?” She stretched a hand towards the foot of the mountain.  “There’s at least four corsairs down there. The one by that big rock there is the one who last saw Uldren, and-”

Elya _flinched._ Something tingled at the base of her spine, crawling all the way up until it tickled her shoulders. She turned, slowly shifting her gaze across the rocks, until she stopped on a blurred figure halfway down the mountain. A Ghost hovered above their shoulder, twinkling faintly.

“Aura,” she whispered, “Ikora wasn’t going to send any more guardians with us, was she?”

“No, why?"

"Remember earlier, when you asked if I sensed anything?"

"...yeah?" Aura stared at her. "Wait, you're telling me you do feel something? Why didn't you-" she cut off, gasping as she followed Elya’s gaze. She swore. “Is that…”

“There’s a Ghost with them.”

The Ace of Spades clicked in Aura’s hands. She readied the gun as the figure came closer, sunlight catching the top of their head, accentuating translucent blue skin.

“Sorry,” said the figure, his eyes widening as he saw the gun, “I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am?”


End file.
